Una página más
by Selena Hudson
Summary: (Viñeta)No hay más que decir que te amo y te extraño. I love you CORY.


_Uno, dos, tres… trescientas sesenta y cinco páginas después, estamos aquí, conviviendo con tu ausencia, recordando tu presencia, extrañándote tanto más que ayer._

_Te amo Cory, amo la esencia de ese hombre gigantón con cara de niño, alegre, gentil, sonriente, bondadoso, carismático y talentoso. Amo que tu vida haya tocado a la de miles de personas, incluyendo la mía. Amo tu lucha aunque haya derivado en una batalla perdida. Amo el recuerdo en mi memoria viva de tu tenacidad detrás de una batería, tu voz cada que te escucho cantar y tu imagen interpretando a mi adorado Finn Hudson en la mejor época de Glee. _

_Mis oraciones van por ti, porque sea a donde sea que fueres estés seguro y en paz y para que tu familia y amigos tengan la fortaleza de seguir adelante sin ti. Descansa cariño que aquí solo estamos pasando unas cuantas páginas más… _

_**I love you Cory**_

* * *

**Una página más **

**(Viñeta)**

Se despierta tarde, muy tarde, la verdad es que dormir temprano no es lo suyo así que esta mañana el cuerpo le cobra con intereses el descuido de las pocas horas de sueño. Intenta rendirse ante el cansancio pero se da ánimos, hace unos cuantos meses que fue aceptado en un proyecto, está en la televisión, actúa y canta, es lo que ama, es tal vez el más importante proyecto profesional de su vida y no se puede echar para atrás así que se levanta para pasar una página más.

Desayuna algo rápido, lo que encuentra en el primer restaurante de camino al trabajo, eso sí, acompañado de un gran vaso de café. De pronto se agobia y la angustia oprime su corazón, no sucede mucho con estos sentimientos porque tan pronto como llega a los foros, empieza a respirar un nuevo aire, un aire más liviano, alguien le entrega el libreto, páginas y páginas por pasar, lee atento ¡guau! Tendrá un solo, pero ¡esperen!, esta vez sí que se meterá en líos, ¿en serio golpeará y pateará esa silla? ¡Esto será tan divertido! piensa mientras sonríe y se va quitando un poco de carga. En su camerino lo espera el vestuario de hoy, se lo pone emocionado y de la angustia ya nadie se acuerda, oficialmente se acaba de quitar como 10 años de encima…él ya no es él, ahora es Finn Hudson… le gusta Finn Hudson, es un tipo bonachón, algo torpe, pero muy bondadoso y de buenos sentimientos.

Sale del camerino, saluda a todos con una enorme sonrisa, agradece a sus maquillistas, a las peinadoras y a los técnicos que le conectaron un micrófono… ahora es tiempo de ensayar antes de grabar.

Su primera escena es con ella, así que camina en su dirección, no sin antes detenerse a observarla, ella es tan perfeccionista que está memorizando sus líneas, adora su cara cuando está concentrada, hace miles de gestos, su rostro es una mezcla de diversión y de sufrimiento, ella no debería de sufrir… ella es… la chica más talentosa y con el cuerpo más bonito que jamás haya visto

-¿ensayamos?-pregunta ella gentil, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡claro!-dice él un poco perturbado, culpa a Finn, ¡hoy amaneció demasiado hormonal!...normal si es un chico de 17… entonces hay que darle a Finn lo que pide y él siempre quiere un poco de Rachel. Se acerca a ella, siente la tensión de las cámaras, micrófonos y luces sobre él aún así se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, se cataloga como un buen actor, debe de serlo desde el momento en que todos creen que está leyendo sus líneas, cuando en realidad también las memorizó y su mirada es ocupada y concentrada en algo más agradable… ella… ella y sus ojos chispeantes, ella y ese cabello largo, negro y lacio, ella y su pequeñez, ella y sus hermosas piernas debajo de ese micro vestido y medias escolares…

_-… no sabes de lo que estoy hablando Finn, habló de que Mr. Schue esta vez rebasó sus límites, no entiendo como pretende que me quede atrás haciendo tontos coritos cuando es más que obvio que si empleáramos mi voz como principal, como siempre, ganaríamos sin dudas las nacionales- dice ella leyendo la línea de Rachel _

_-Yo creo que somos un equipo y…-tartamudea como Finn abrumado por las órdenes de Rachel _

_-debí suponer que no contaría contigo… esperaba un poco más de apoyo ¡tú eres el otro capitán! ¡Deberías de estar de mi lado…!-responde Rachel furiosa y sale de escena _

- ¡Corteeee!- interrumpe una voz de la nada, él sonríe porque según entendió la escena quedó perfecta, voltea a verla buscando la repuesta a su sonrisa de satisfacción y la encuentra… ¡es tan hermoso verla sonreír!

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije?- le pregunta en cuanto van camino al área de vestuario y maquillaje para retocarse

-¿en qué?-pregunta ella distraída

-¿me vas a hacer repetirlo?- le devuelve la pregunta con una media sonrisa

- de verdad no recuerdo que dijiste- dice ella entre divertida y dramática… mientras vuelve a salir para ensayar y grabar con alguien más. A él le gustaría hablar más con ella pero ella siempre está ocupada, ella es la protagonista, un ser humano interesante y difícil pero bello y atractivo… ¡todo un reto! Él piensa que vale mucho la pena insistirle, quiere conocerla, siente que es parte de él...

Como no tiene grabación hasta la tarde busca algo qué hacer, en el camino los ve, sus compañeros de reparto, están jugando basquetbol en la cancha de utilería, se une a ellos y les gana con 8 canastas seguidas que todos catalogan de injustas pues su altura le da ventajas, él solo sonríe pero no se disculpa, ser alto no es un delito, de pronto alguien le llama nuevamente a escena.

Emplea varias horas en grabar con sus compañeros y obtiene algo de presión en las escenas personales, la secuencia sigue y toca de nuevo con ella… de nuevo una grabación de Finn y Rachel, ellos pelean como los torpes adolescentes que son y de nuevo el profesionalismo se hace presente cuando en las primeras tomas, logran escenas perfectas

-Corteeee- la voz vuelve a traerlos a la realidad, salen de escena, de nuevo caminan juntos, ésta vez hacia los camerinos

-pregunté… la semana pasada…. Si este viernes ¿saldrías a cenar conmigo?- le recuerda a ella. Ella sonríe tímida y baja un poca mirada

-el viernes por la noche tengo que ir al estudio a grabar las canciones…

-no creo que tardes mucho, puedo esperarte - dice él atento abriendo la puerta para que ella pase primero

-tardaré mucho, esta semana hay tonos que no he practicado y si fuera yo, no me importaría pero es la voz de Rachel y ella estaría furiosa si algo no sale perfecto- anuncia tan dramáticamente que él, en lugar de estar triste, sonríe

-Está bien, quizás la próxima semana

-Quizás- responde ella y se pierde entre la gente

Él va a su camerino a tomar sus cosas… piensa que ella debería ser menos Rachel y más ella, no puede ser tan difícil… tal vez si Finn ayudara un poco… pero con sus torpezas solo la aleja… si tuvieran más escenas juntos si pudiera tenerla a su lado… de pronto alguien llama a la puerta

-¡Hey!- abre emocionado

- Hey- le responde un joven- el jefe manda estos, son los libretos… de mañana para que los estudies

-Ok, gracias-dice amable y comienza a leer, a pasar página por página buscando algo - …. ¡Rachel!... no ¡Rachel sola no! ¡Vamos denme algo interesante!….Una página más, una página más….Aquí está, aquí está ¡sí! "Beso: Finn y Rachel en las Nacionales"

- no tardas en caer en mis brazos nena…! es cuestión de esperar unas páginas más y ¡ya está ¡Finchel is forever! …- anuncia emocionado, toma su mochila en hombros y emprende el camino de regreso hacia sí mismo… el ocaso lo acompaña a casa, pero está sonriente, tiene que intentar dormir para mañana poder pasar la tan ansiosa página más…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rachel y Finn no son una creación mía, son de Ryan Murphy así que gracias por ellos señor. Usé situaciones de Glee al azar, para subrayar los caracteres de los personajes, en realidad no pertenecen a un capítulo específico.**

**Prometí que jamás haría una historia Monchele y no lo he hecho… quien entendió, entendió, espero no haber escrito tan complejo. Saben que esta historia es con mucho respeto y cariño, sin fines de lucro.**

**Te amo, te amo, te amo, te extraño, te extraño, te extraño…∞. Gracias por haber tocado mi alma y corazón. **_**I love you Cory**_


End file.
